Our overall goal is the production of a keratoprosthesis constructed of biopolymeric materials. To this end, we are synthesizing transparent nontoxic biopolymeric materials able to support cell growth and adhesion, with the physical properties necessary to withstand surgical manipulation and the stresses encountered by the anterior segment of the eye. Specific goals for the coming year include: 1. Invesitgate porous materials suitable for use as an anchoring rim of a composite keratoprosthesis having a transparent collagen-polyurethane biopolymer as its central optical element. 2. Evaluate the ability of the synthetic materials used in a composite keratoprosthesis to support the growth and proliferation of epithelial cells and fibroblasts. 3. Determine whether or not the addition of proteins, such as collagen and/or fibronectin, and/or proteoglycans, to the cell contacting surfaces of the polymers in our keratoprosthesis encourage or enhance cell growth, density, and attachment. 4. Initiate in vivo evaluation of a prototype composite keratoprosthesis in rabbits.